<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Have Never Known Peace (I'd Be Home With You) by NoStrings_OnMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135719">I Have Never Known Peace (I'd Be Home With You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoStrings_OnMe/pseuds/NoStrings_OnMe'>NoStrings_OnMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions of love, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, handjobs, they go on a picnic, will in a dress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoStrings_OnMe/pseuds/NoStrings_OnMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal go on a picnic and things get...heated.</p><p>Title from In a Week by Hozier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Have Never Known Peace (I'd Be Home With You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Hannibal sat in the spring grass, on a gingham blanket spread wide across the hillside. A wicker basket rested beside him, as well as a silver bucket filled to the brim with ice, a bottle of crisp rosé chilling within. He was dressed more casually than usual, a linen shirt buttoned halfway down his chest and a pair of khaki trousers hugging his legs. His leather wingtips were caramel brown, only a few shades darker than his eyes.</p><p>              The man checked his watch again, though he was still quite early considering the time he had told Will to meet him for lunch. They were to have a picnic, as the weather had recently become agreeable, and Hannibal had chosen a lovely pasture in the woods Sherwood Gardens. The flowers were blooming, the wind was light, and the sun was warm but not yet humid.</p><p>              With the food resting in the glass Tupperware in the basket, and the wine staying in the bucket, all that was left was for Will to arrive.</p><p>              Just as Hannibal was about to check his watch for the umpteenth time, he heard a soft shuffling in the grass oft to his right. He smiled to himself, attempting to maintain a façade of cool, as Will approached.</p><p>              “Hello, Hannibal,” Will said brightly, sitting gently on the picnic blanket. Hannibal busied himself opening the food basket, arranging charcuterie on the small glass plates, he hummed a response.</p><p>              “Good afternoon, my dear Will,” he replied, dropping a few grapes onto a plate meant for Will. As he raised his gaze to deliver Will the plate, however, he almost dropped it.</p><p>              Will was positioned on the blanket on his side, his legs spread delicately across the plaid pattern. He was resting on his left elbow, his right hand placed openly. A beautiful halo of curls surrounded his face, moving in the breeze with their light amber highlights reflecting in the sunlight.</p><p>              And draped across his body was a pale, yellow sundress, speckled with lilac and blue flowers. The peter pan collar of the dress offset Will’s strong collarbones, unbuttoned to his sternum. The capped sleeves of the breezy dress were wrapped tightly across his biceps, muscles flexing under the thin fabric. The skirt of the dress lay over his thighs and knees, disguising their shape, and settling ever-so-softly across his shins. His feet were exposed, the tendons taught and thin in the light.</p><p>              “Will-” Hannibal began, lowering the plate gently to the blanket. “You look-”</p><p>              “Shh,” Will shushed him, leaning across the basket to place a single finger to his lips. “You don’t have to say anything.”</p><p>              “But I want to,” Hannibal objected, grabbing Will’s hand away from his face. He pressed alternating kisses to his knuckles. “How could I not?” he begged.</p><p>              Will flushed, his cheeks staining a deep pink, offsetting the yellow of his dress in a lovely contrast. “Okay,” he whispered. He popped a grape into his mouth and smoothed a hand over Hannibal’s knee. “Go on.”</p><p>              “You are lovely,” Hannibal began, feeding Will another grape just to run his fingers over the other man’s lower lip. “You are more than I could ever imagine.”</p><p>              Will broke into a smile, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he finished chewing the grape. He grinned widely at Hannibal, who couldn’t help but to smile back. He busied himself opening the wine.</p><p>              “Your smile could light up a thousand galaxies, echoing through space and time to resound on the Earth,” he continued, with a light <em>pop</em> of the cork.</p><p>              “Your skin is as smooth as silk, and as supple as the finest leather,” he said as he poured them each a generous portion. Will took a small sip, nodding in acceptance. Hannibal took his own fortifying drink before going on.</p><p>              “It is as clear as the sky on a pure spring midday,” he told Will, stroking the man lightly on the jaw and down his neck. “And your muscles are strong and sweet, begging for a challenge.”</p><p>              “Oh Hannibal,” Will murmured, tangling their fingers together at his breast.</p><p>              “And your fingers,” Hannibal breathed, stroking each digit. “Fit for an artist.”</p><p>              “Your face,” Hannibal went on, as Will closed his eyes in ecstasy. He stroked his cheekbone, his hand gliding across Will’s supple frame without any pressure. “Sculpted by the goddesses themselves. It would inspire envy in even the finest Italian sculptors.”</p><p>              Will rolled his eyes, mirthlessly, but Hannibal shook his head. “I tell the truth, Will,” he reminded him. He ran his middle finger down the other man’s nose. “Strong and masculine,” he proclaimed. “To remind the world of your power.”</p><p>              “Your shoulders are broad, chiseled,” he told him. “With a hidden strength,” Hannibal finished.</p><p>              “And the rest of me?” Will asked, leaning into Hannibal’s touch, his wine and food forgotten as Hannibal’s face moved ever closer to his own.</p><p>              “Covered by an ethereal gown,” Hannibal pointed out. His hand edged closer to Will’s thigh, his fingertips sliding underneath the flowy fabric. “How am I to know?”</p><p>              “Hannibal, <em>please,</em>” Will keened, shifting his body to meet Hannibal’s. The man smiled, slipping his hand all the way under the flowery dress. He gripped Will’s thigh harshly, digging his fingernails into the taut muscle found there.</p><p>              “Your legs are meant for running,” he proclaimed, squeezing them again. “For fighting and for force.” He moved his hand upward, running his thumb across the crease of Will’s thigh. Rewarded with a sharp intake of breath, he moved on, finding that Will was bare underneath the lovely dress.</p><p>              “You are bold,” Hannibal told him, stroking his member with light pressure. Will closed his eyes, tilting his head back. “Fearless, and resilient,” he said. He increased the pressure of his hand, the timing of his strokes. Will let out a loud moan, and Hannibal smiled a toothy grin into the long tendons of his neck.</p><p>              “Your body is perfect,” he exalted, licking a stripe up Will’s neck. “A temple at which I worship.”</p><p>              “Only for you,” Will moaned again as Hannibal sped up his hand, taking the precum from Will’s tip and using it to ease his way. “For you, Hannibal.”</p><p>              Hannibal couldn’t help but to groan in response, biting Will’s shoulder. “Every single day of my life, if you’d let me,” he mumbled into Will’s hot skin, leaving a spit-slicked trail in his wake. “For as long as you live.”</p><p>              Will came with a weak shout, covering Hannibal’s hand. Hannibal withdrew it from underneath the gown, laving the sweet liquid from his fingers. Will watched, eyes glassy, his lips parted in a hot pout.</p><p>              “As long as I live?” he asked, voice low and sultry.</p><p>              Hannibal leaned in, brushing their noses together. He linked their hands and pressed them against his own chest, allowing Will to feel the quick beat of his heart. “As long as we both shall live.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>